The Conjugal Conjecture
"The Conjugal Conjecture" is the first episode and season premiere of the tenth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. This episode aired on Monday, September 19, 2016. Summary After Sheldon’s mother and Leonard's father share an evening together, everyone deals with an awkward morning the next day. Also, Penny’s family arrives for the wedding ceremony, including her anxiety-ridden mother, Susan, and her drug dealing brother, Randall. Extended Plot First scene: Leonard and Penny are sleeping in bed. Sheldon is in his bed and calls through the wall. "Leonard, you and I could be brothers." Leonard tells him that is ridiculous, and they are not brothers or step-brothers. Sheldon says "Good because a grown man living with his brother and his wife would be kind of weird." Penny said "And he thinks he's a grown man!" Then Sheldon asks, "Is your father doing despicable things to my mother right now?" Penny says something like "Everything old people do after 9:30 is despicable. Go to sleep." Then Leonard apologizes to her, and says that the parents may be ruining the ceremony tomorrow. The two have a sweet moment, and Sheldon tells them to stop talking so he can sleep. Next scene, Leonard, Penny and Sheldon are in boys' apartment. She is leaving to pick her family up at the airport. She stands at the door and says not to act weird when Beverly gets there, and don't say anything about Mary and Alfred hooking up. While she is talking, Beverly walks up behind her, hears everything and enters the apartment. In a shaky voice, Beverly says that she doesn't want to go to the ceremony because Al is humiliating her (I actually got a little choked up!). They tell her that if she leaves, it plays into Alfred treating her so badly. She agrees to stay. Then Penny picks up her family at the airport and there is a funny scene in the car with all of them. Penny's mother is very worried about what Leonard's parents will think of them. Another scene, Mary and Alfred arrive at the boy's apartment. Sheldon and Leonard are both there. After greetings, there is uncomfortable silence. Then Sheldon says to Al "So, did you defile my mother?" Everyone is shocked, esp. Mary. She tells Sheldon he is very rude. Al says "I can assure you we only had drinks and pleasant conversation." So another pause and Sheldon asks "So did anyone say 'your genitals are a sight to behold?" Al is shocked and said, "That was absolutely not said, and NO ONE would ever say something like that!" And Leonard says, "You don't know his girlfriend very well, do you?" Sheldon said something like, "Well my genitals are a sight to behold!" Meanwhile, Penny's family has arrived at her apartment. Her father and Officer and Engineer Captain Williams from the Department of Materiel Command, who is interested in the guys' Quantum Gyroscope invention and its possible benefits to the military and has been cast in a multi-episode arc. *The DoD really has an which is headquartered at , , created in July 1992. The command conducts research, development, test and evaluation, and provides acquisition management services and logistics support for the . *Third episode filmed for the tenth season, even though it's the first to air. *Second season premiere episode that Beverly appears in after "The Skank Reflex Analysis" (S5E1). *Third season premiere episode that Mary appears in after "The Electric Can Opener Fluctuation" (S3E1) and "The Matrimonial Momentum" (S9E1). *There are some get-togethers in this episode: **This is the first time that Sheldon's mother Mary is seen with Bernadette and Stuart. **This is the first time that Leonard's father Alfred will be seen with Howard, Raj, Bernadette and Stuart. *Alfred Hofstadter and Mary Cooper enjoyed each other's company, but did not sleep together, though they will continue their relationship. *As expected, Sheldon has to be a part of it (The Wedding). Come on, Sheldon! Propose to Amy. You know you want it. *Still no last name for Penny's family is given even though four of the group are in attendance (including Penny). *The Hofstadters had earlier discussed a small church wedding, black tux, and no butterfly release. Small is about the only description their vow renewal had compared to their first discussion. Quotes :Wyatt: So, how's the world of pharmaceuticals treating you? :Penny: Pretty good. I actually just got assigned a much better territory. :Susan: See what happens when you work hard? :Randall: Hey, she just sells drugs. I had to make 'em. :Susan: (Crossly) Okay, that's enough. No more drug talk for the rest of this trip. :Wyatt: (Happily) I'll drink to that! :Susan: (Still cross) Don't you think you had enough? :Wyatt: Penny drinks more than I do. :Penny: I learned from the best. :Wyatt: Aww. :Penny: Aww. (They toast) ---- Gallery The_Big_Bang_Theory_Season_10.jpg The big bang theory s10 premiere 1.jpg S10FIrst.png|Back in the saddle again! S10.2.png|Mayim back as Amy. Season 10 Selfie.png Cast8.jpg|Opening photo season 6-present. Katie.jpg|Katey Sagal Jack.jpg|Jack McBrayer Bbt10.1.PNG|New script. WBJK.png|We're back! SelfiePolaroid2.png AintNoLaughTackSeason10.png We_Back_Baby.png RajSeason10.png SelfiePolaroid1.png AmyDo.png Reunion.png|Simple Rules reunion. Rehears.png|Rehearsing. Bigbang1.png Redo3.jpg Redo2.jpg Redo1.jpg Tbbt-cc-leonardandpennys_rewedding.jpg 10.01 tbbt-tcc-1.jpg 10.01 tbbt-tcc-2.jpg 10.01 tbbt-tcc-3.jpg 10.01 tbbt-tcc-4.jpg 10.01 tbbt-tcc-5.jpg 10.01 tbbt-tcc-6.jpg 10.01 tbbt-tcc-7.jpg 10.01 tbbt-tcc-8.jpg 10.01 tbbt-tcc-9.jpg 10.01 tbbt-tcc-10.jpg 10.01 tbbt-tcc-11.jpg 10.01 tbbt-tcc-12.jpg 10.01 tbbt-tcc-13.jpg 10.01 tbbt-tcc-14.jpg 10.01 tbbt-tcc-15.jpg 10.01 tbbt-tcc-16.jpg 10.01 tbbt-tcc-17.jpg 10.01 tbbt-tcc-18.jpg 10.01 tbbt-tcc-19.jpg Fam1.jpg 10.01 tbbt-tcc-20.jpg 10.01 tbbt-tcc-21.jpg 10.01 tbbt-tcc-22.jpg 10.01 tbbt-tcc-23.jpg DownThe_Aisle.png The big bang theory s10 premiere 1.jpg QQFam.png See also *IMDb References Category:Season 10 Category:Season premiere Category:Articles With Photos Category:Amy Category:Bernadette Category:Raj Category:Howard Category:Sheldon Category:Leonard Category:Lenny Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Series 10 Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:2016 episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Baby Wolowitz Category:Bernadette pregnant Category:Penny's Family Category:Laurie Metcalf Category:Christine Baranski Category:Judd Hirsch Category:Katey Sagal Category:Jack McBrayer Category:Sheldon-Amy Together Category:Series 10 episodes Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Penny has long hair Category:Penny has a job Category:September episodes Category:2016 Category:Premiere Episode Category:Wedding Category:Alfred-Mary Relationship Category:Stuart Category:Marriage Category:Penny-Leonard Category:Episodes Category:Alfred Hofstadter Category:Beverly Hofstadter Category:Mary Cooper Category:Wyatt Category:No Claire appearance Category:No Emily appearance (Season 10) Category:Stuart Bloom